


SUPERNATURAL

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mary was cleaning Sam's room when she found a strange box addressed to the Winchesters. It had DVDs in it.I am shitty at summarising. This is my first attempt at a multichapter. Thanks for reading!





	SUPERNATURAL

PROLOGUE

Mary was cleaning Sam's room because she can. Since the night she had come back, she hadn't got enough time to know much about Sam. So she opted for cleaning his room.

As she moved around the bed, her foot struck a box. Curious about the object, she bent to retrieve it and frowned at what was written on it.

"To: The Winchester  
From God"

"Huh. Sam!" She shouted. Sam came running in his room.

"What's wrong mom?" He asked nervously shifting on his feet, still not used to her presence.

"Oh, you know I found this box. I think it's adresses to us." She said showing him the box.

"Humm.Never seen this before. Let's show this to Dean" Saying this, he walked towards the kitchen, which is where Dean was, Mary following behind.

In the kitchen, Dean was nursing a beer in his hand with an intense expression. Cas was there too.

"Hey Dean, look what mom found." Sam said and shoved the box in Dean's hand. Cas looked at the object in Dean's hand and wrinkled his eyes.

"It's addressed to you all. I think it's about-" but before Cas could speak further, a blinding light struck them all and everyone was zapped into a room with a TV and couches and snacks on a table.

But they weren't alone. Another light struck and John Winchester and Bobby Singer were there too. 

Dean and Sam who were overwhelmed and overjoyed at the same time, went to hug Bobby and John.

"John?" Mary said softly tears forming in her eyes.

John pulled out from their hug and looked at _her._

"Mary" John whispered and rushed to hug her, holding her as close as possible. Their foreheads touched and both smiled, tears of joy falling freely. 

Someone ( _cough_ Bobby _cough)_ cleared their throat and they had to pull apart. They were all smiling.

"Bobby Singer?" Mary acknowledged him and turned to give the man a hug. John tensed a little but Mary just smiled at him.

"My dad, umm owed Bobby something." She explained.

"Who  _doesn't_ owe you anything Bobby?" Dean said laughing, trying to lighten the mood. It worked well as John nodded in agreement.

 "Well, let's see what this is then." Sam said finally, inserting the DVD in the player. It started with a bright blue coloured

 **Lawrence, Kansas**  
**22 years ago**

**Crickets were chirping. A large deciduous tree with no leaves was standing outside of one of several suburban homes.**

**INT. NURSERY – NIGHT**

**A women wearing a white nightgown, carried a small child, her son Dean, into a dark room.**

**"Come on, let's say good night to your brother." Said Mary.**

Everyone in the room tensed. Even if Sam had no memory of this day, the environment around him gave him enough idea about what was happening.

**Mary turned on the lights. It's the nursery of baby Sam, who was lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean with big hazel eyes. Mary set Dean down with a smile. Deab leaned over the side of the crib and kissed Sam softly on the forehead.**

"Is that....me?" Sam asked. Dean and Mary nodded.

**"'Night, Sam." Dean whispered.**

**Mary leaned over Sam's crib and said "Good night, love." Brushing his head and kissing him lightly.**

**"Hey Dean." A man said. Dean turned around. The man in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt was John . Dean rushed over to him.**

"You were cute when you were young." Cas observed. Dean blushed a little as Mary and Bobby gave each other a knowing smirk.

**"Daddy!"**

**"Hey, buddy." John saids scooping Dean up smiling happily."So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"**

"You all looked so happy. Like a normal family." Sam said sadly.

 **Dean giggled and said, "No, Daddy"**  
**John laughed along with him.**  
**"No." He nodded.**

"You giggled Dean." Sam said with a smug smile.

"Shut up."

**Mary passed John and Dean on the way out of the room.**

**"You got him?" She asked.**

**"I got him." He nodded. And hugged Dean closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam."**

John remembered that night. It was  _that_ night. He remembered that Dean had never been so enthusiastic and playful after that dreadful event.

**John carried Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Sam watched them go, gurgling, then tried to reach his toes.**

**The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begun to spin on its own while Sam watched. The transportation-themed clock on the wall tick-ticked, then stoped. The moon-shaped nightlight flickered.**

"What the..." Bobby muttered but didn't continue.

**MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT**

**Lights flickered on the baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises come through the monitor. Mary asleep in bed, stirred. She turned on the light on the nightstand.**

"You promised me you wouldn't get out of your bed." Dean blurted out before he could stop himself. Dean knew it was irrational to say because their memories of his visits were erased.

Confused, Mary faced him.

"What do you mean by that Dean?" She asked.

"You'll see."

**"John?" She asked turning around noticing that she was alone.**

**Mary walked down the hall to Sam's nursery. John , seen only in silhouette, was standing over Sam's crib.**

**"John? Is he hungry?" She asked sleepily.**

"That's not me Mary." John muttered.

"I know now."

 **The man turned his head.**  
**"Shhh." He whispered.**

**"All right." She nodded.**

**Mary headed back down the hallway. The light by the stairs was flickering. Mary frownes and went to tap at it till the light steadied.**

**"Hm." She frowned.**

**More flickering light was coming from downstairs. Mary saw a war movie was on TV and John had fallen asleep watching it.**

**If John is here, Mary realized, then... She ran back upstairs immediately.**

**"Sammy! Sammy!" Mary ran frantically screaming Sam's name.**

**Mary entered Sam's nursery and stops short.**

**INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**

Sam, Bobby and Cas were sitting tensed, Dean rubbing Sam's knuckles reassuringly, while John and Mary were holding hands.

**Upstairs, Mary screamed. John woke up.**

**"Mary?" John scrambled out of the chair.**

**"Mary!"**

**John ran upstairs and burst through the closed door of the nursery. "Mary."**

**The room was quiet and appeared empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. He glanced around and pushed down the side of Sam's crib.**

**"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" He smiled down at the baby.**

**Something dark dripped next to Sam. John toucheed it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand. It looked like blood.** **John looked up.**

"Oh God." John sighed. Mary rubbed his back. Sam felt tears in his eyes. He knew how dad felt.

**Mary was sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapsed onto the floor, staring at Mary.**

**"No! Mary!"**

**Mary burst into flames. The fire spreaded over the ceiling. John stared, frozen. Sam wailed, which reminded him he's not alone, got up and scooped Sam out of his crib and rushed out of the room.**

**INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT**

**Dean woke up and came to investigate.**

**"Daddy!"**

**John turned towards Dean's voice and shoved Sam in his hands .**

**"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" He frantically shouted.**

"Thanks Dean. For, umm, not dropping me."

Dean just nodded, numb from relieving that day.

**Dean turned and ran. John turned back to the nursery.**

**"Mary!" He said for the last time and the entire room was on fire. "No!"**

**EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT**

**Dean ran outside, holding Sam tightly. "** **It's okay, Sammy." The nursery's window was lit gold.**

**John ran outside, scooing up Dean and Sam, and carried them both away. "I gotcha."**

**Fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window.**

**The Lawrence fire department had arrived. A firefighter got out of a fire truck and took over at the gauges for another firefighter.**

**"I got it. You go hold the line up." The man said.**

**The second firefighter went to the back of the truck and took a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter took the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter was spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance. A police officer was waving at some neighbors to go back.**

**"Stay back. You have to stay back."**

**Across the street from the house, John and Dean were sitting on the hood of the Impala, John holding Sam. He looked up at the remnants of the fire.**

That was...intense." Mary said. Watching yourself die isn't exactly a joyous experience. It was new too.

Sam remembered feeling like John, they were so much alike that they didnt realise that and butted heads more often than not.

But this didn't stop here. There was more to come 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far!! Please comment whether I should write in series or random episodes. If random, then please comment which episode to write about. Thanks again!


End file.
